howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Hookfang (Franchise)
This is the gallery page for Snotlout's dragon Hookfang. Gallery How to train your dragon pictures 005.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 012.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 011.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 010.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 008.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 014.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 030.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 029.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 028.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 026.JPG Hookfang ready to fight edit-1-.jpg Hookfang bite snotlout-1-.JPG Tumblr maww659pZh1ryxe54o4 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno9 250-1-.png Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno7 250-1-.png Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno5 250-1-.png Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno1 400-1-.png Snotlout and hookfang-1-.JPG Snotlout and Hookfang.jpg|Best buddies How to train your dragon 001.JPG vlcsnap-2012-11-12-22h52m17s159.png vlcsnap-2012-11-12-22h56m32s183.png vlcsnap-2012-11-12-23h00m01s214.png Hiccup+Hookfang.jpg RoB S01E01 (23).png RoB S01E01 (30).png Berk Dragons 01.jpg RoB S01E01 (19).png RoB S01E01 (22).png RoB S01E01 (38).png tumblr_m8x3aqgE4x1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m9hwx8xDvS1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m9n1i9RtJl1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m9n1mzVOwA1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_me9gqb0N1e1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_me9gqvKHmF1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_meb7dzpPtY1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mi8bstA6ud1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mi8cfxeNTm1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mimpquGD1e1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mimpskuEBR1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Gobber on Hookfang.jpeg SERIE_~1.JPG Hookfang.jpeg Hookfang white.jpeg|Hookfang became whitish. hookfang2.jpeg Sting.JPG|Hookfang being regenerated by the Fireworm Queen. tumblr_musgo2wbPn1rbvw98o1_500.jpg|Hookfang being weak. tumblr_mu5yy4ZU5O1rfphnoo1_500.png Monstrous Nightmare.png hookfang.jpg hookie.jpg Ruffnut.tuffnut.snotlout.rtte.jpg Race to the Edge-still01.jpg RTTEe1.13.PNG 454261091.jpg B79610b44538670eae198843839ff8bf.png 80e9123725ac6839118a3698cce37937.jpg DD S3 RttE E8 0407.jpg DD S3 RttE E7 0393.jpg 15badmoon.jpg 35Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg The_Zippleback_Experienceone.jpg The_Zippleback_Experiencetwo.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience15.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II66.jpg Snow_Way_Out73.jpg Night of the Hunters part II129.jpg Team Astrid12.jpg Team Astrid37.jpg Team Astrid78.jpg Team Astrid79.jpg Night of the Hunters part I122.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-5854.jpg Kiddnaping eretttyd 2 by lupoxvector-d7hgmub.png HTTYD2-Dragon Race.png Hookfang_with_the_female_monstrous_nightmare-1024x576.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-11-14h19m13s82.png Dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk (3).jpg Dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk (2).jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.35 -2012.08.08 17.57.12-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 13.03 -2012.08.09 17.06.21-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 20.43 -2012.08.23 20.06.13-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 20.33 -2012.08.23 20.04.44-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 19.47 -2012.08.23 20.03.17-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 17.39 -2012.08.23 19.58.13-.jpg Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 15.29 -2012.09.11 15.43.58-.jpg Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 12.35 -2012.12.13 01.36.45-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 15.02 -2012.12.15 01.26.51-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 03.29 -2012.12.15 01.05.50-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 18.48 -2012.12.15 02.02.33-.png Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 25.mp4 snapshot 01.38 -2012.09.19 21.37.04-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 22.mp4 snapshot 01.33 -2012.09.19 21.30.56-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 19.mp4 snapshot 01.18 -2012.09.19 21.24.19-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 18.mp4 snapshot 01.17 -2012.09.19 21.22.46-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 16.mp4 snapshot 01.15 -2012.09.19 21.17.45-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 15.mp4 snapshot 01.14 -2012.09.19 21.11.43-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 14.mp4 snapshot 01.13 -2012.09.19 21.11.27-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 38.mp4 snapshot 12.31 -2012.09.20 19.01.58-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 35.mp4 snapshot 10.44 -2012.09.20 18.55.31-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 34.mp4 snapshot 10.38 -2012.09.20 18.52.10-.jpg Lil Lullaby returns with riders.png Lead Stinger 89.png Lead Stinger 88.png Tumblr nf6edjdRHs1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nt3zjrFDee1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nsp4r3J8Lj1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr nsp4r3J8Lj1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg DD_S4_RttE_E13_0302.jpg|Toothless and Meatlug unamused with Hookfang taking off Hookfangface.png Hookfang's Nemesis 15.png Hookfang's Nemesis 14.png Hookfang's Nemesis 12.png Hookfang's Nemesis 10.png Hookfang's Nemesis 9.png Hookfang's Nemesis 8.png Hookfang's Nemesis 5.png Hookfang's Nemesis 4.png Hookfang's Nemesis 32.png Hookfang's Nemesis 70.png Hookfang's Nemesis 69.png Hookfang's Nemesis 63.png Hookfang's Nemesis 58.png Hookfang's Nemesis 57.png Hookfang's Nemesis 56.png Hookfang's Nemesis 55.png Hookfang's Nemesis 54.png Hookfang's Nemesis 48.png Hookfang's Nemesis 46.png Hookfang's Nemesis 44.png Hookfang's Nemesis 43.png Hookfang's Nemesis 102.png Hookfang's Nemesis 101.png Hookfang's Nemesis 100.png Hookfang's Nemesis 99.png Hookfang's Nemesis 124.png Hookfang's Nemesis 123.png Hookfang's Nemesis 122.png Hookfang's Nemesis 121.png Dragon Root 11.png Dragon Root 10.png Dragon Root 8.png Dragon Root 6.png Dragon Root 5.png Dragon Root 4.png Dragon Root 29.png Dragon Root 26.png Kingstail 114.png Kingstail 113.png Kingstail 106.png Kingstail 105.png Kingstail 103.png Kingstail 101.png Kingstail 100.png Kingstail 99.png Kingstail 98.png Kingstail 97.png Kingstail 96.png Kingstail 95.png Kingstail 150.png Kingstail 149.png Kingstail 148.png Kingstail 147.png Kingstail 146.png Kingstail 145.png Kingstail 144.png Kingstail 143.png Kingstail 142.png Kingstail 141.png Kingstail 140.png Kingstail 136.png Kingstail 135.png Kingstail 134.png Kingstail 175.png Kingstail 174.png Kingstail 173.png Kingstail 171.png Kingstail 170.png Kingstail 169.png Kingstail 157.png Kingstail 156.png Kingstail 155.png Kingstail 153.png Kingstail 152.png Kingstail 151.png Caldera Bay 10.jpg Cavern Crasher 165.png Cavern Crasher 157.png Cavern Crasher 156.png Cavern Crasher 215.png Cavern Crasher 214.png Cavern Crasher 231.png Cavern Crasher 229.png Cavern Crasher 226.png Cavern Crasher 225.png Cavern Crasher 224.png Edgewing 31.png Tumblr ntymf9RdX41s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr ntymf9RdX41s51zmfo7 1280.jpg Tumblr ntymf9RdX41s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr ntymf9RdX41s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Fanghook 80.png Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime2378.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime733.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime694.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime561.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime447.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1021.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime992.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime883.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime874.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime835.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1428.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1392.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1035.jpg Other Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 07.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 06.png Dragons bod nightmare gallery image 05.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 03.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 02.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 01.png Monstrous-Nightmare-nightmare02.png httyd 2.jpg Hookfang-snoutlout-2.png Hookfang-hero.jpg Hookfang-and-Snotlout-how-to-train-your-dragon-37177567-849-557.jpg tumblr_n45051PaMd1rj6bnqo1_1280.png IMG_1229.PNG|Hookfang in the second film showing age Monstrous Nightmare2.png Hookfang.png Dragon hero hookfang.jpg|Hookfang in HTTYD 2 Dragons silo HOOKFANG SNOTLOUT 01.png Humans silo SNOTLOUT HOOKFANG 01.png nightmare03.png Monstrous-Nightmare-nightmare01.png Monstrous Nightmare1.png 41gFKxVQ57L._SX342_.jpg|Toy Version Of Hookfang NIGHTMARE.png|Monstrous Nightmare hookfang-snoutlout-2.png|Snotlout and Hookfang Older-snotlout.jpeg|Snotlout and Hookfang in HTTYD2 12227070 10153566579275020 1143872164455229663 n.jpg 12346406 10153596551675020 5435188585509653218 n.jpg 12369208 10153614271880020 7805302996850251766 n.jpg 10399794 10153673805850020 1578635495372523233 n.jpg Hookfang_-_NBG.png|In Dragons: Rise of Berk Lumberjack_Hookfang_-_FB.png Death_Scaled_Hookfang_-_FB.png 13254456 1176068809090866 8861290479576449471 n.png 13254550 1176068945757519 7623094259233657234 n.png Hookfang Icon.png|Hookfang's Icon Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery